The Maiden of the Earth
by Aroua
Summary: A new student at Juuban High with more to her than meets the eye... Please R/R! ~*FINISHED!!*~
1. Chapter One

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

NOTES: This story takes place when the scouts are in high school. I'm sure if I did this according to the manga or anime specifically, I would get a bunch of stuff wrong. Although I'm no Sailor Moon fanatic, I do pride myself in knowing a considerable amount. Anyway, I have my own setup. I will be using their english names because I prefer them. They're in high school, and Darien is on vacation in America, not living there. Okay? 

**LISTEN CAREFULLY SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED.** According to this, Rini has lived in the future for a while, and then returned to serve Sailor Moon at the ripe age of sixteen. However, she is not a scout. She's a princess who was dubbed **Lady Selene**. I'll explain this partially in chapter 2, and I'll probable make a story to explain it. (Note: She lives with Bunny) When she transforms, she has a long white dress and a scepter that looks like this: Picture a golden crescent moon (The Moon Kingdom's symbol) and a huge white pearl in the center, and this whole hing on top of a ruby staff. I'll make a picture of her for the afore mentioned story. Her attacks are "Desert Rose Radiance" and "Aurora Luminescence".

Also, this story might get a little weird since its supposed to be about this new character, but it starts out focusing on Bunny since we don't know much about the other character yet. We'll see how it goes.

ONe more thing. Concerning the music she listens to, she likes what I like. I don't want to make it exactly like Sailor Moon. I mean hey, it's my story! I hope I don't get strange complaints.

Any other questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter One**

Ripe sunlight peeked through the dusty shutters on the window. A long, slender form lay stretched out on an unmade bed with robins-egg and lavender sheets and comforterslying disheveled on a thick white mattress. The figure stirred, causing her long glolden locks to shift slightly. Her long-lashed eyelids were closed, and a dreamy smile played across her lips. She was enjoying the peace and comfort of her bed, completely oblivious to the irritated buzzing of the alarm clock on her nightstand. 

Her peace was soon interrupted when a black lump landed heavily on her chest and screamed at her.

"Bunny! Come ON- you're late!" exclaimed her cat. The teenager's eyebrows knotted together and she moaned. 

"Aww, Luna... lay off! I'm just getting a few extra minutes of sleep before school..." Bunny turned her back to the cat as she spoke slurredly. Luna sighed, knowing she was only falling into a deeper sleep. "You know," she continued in a drawling voice. "Energy. Strength. Gotta get that stuff, you know, and here you come yelling at me and interrupting my thorough process, do you even know how long it takes to get into this state, it takes concentration, you know that..."

"Bunny..." Luna growled, hanging onto her last nerve, "You have to be there in seven minutes. I guess I don't have to remind you that it's the first day of tenth grade..."

Bunny's eyes flew open, the sapphire irises wide with surprise. "Oh. No. Why didn't you wake me up _earlier_?!" she cried, jumping out of bed. Luna shook her head, marching primly out the door.

Exactly six minutes later, Bunny was jumping into her hot-pink new beetle, the present she had recieved for her seventeenth birthday three months before, and five seconds after that she was tearing down the street like noody's business with her two yellow pigtails trailing behind her.

As soon as she was at a reasonable pace, Bunny glanced at the clock. She yelled out in surprise and slammed on the brakes in the (thankfully) empty suburban road. She had fifteen minutes before first period started! 

"That little rat!" she cried angrily. "I could still be asleep!" However, Bunny dismissed it with an annoyed wave of her hand and set out a slightly slower pace. She turned on the radio and noticed with a smile that the station was playing her favorite Creed song. She turned up the volume to the maximum and drove, absentmindedly yelling the lyrics. She didn't even notice when another teenager drove up in a skyblue Echo, also with golden locks waving freely in the wind, restrained only by a scarlet bandana perched on her head.

Mina sat and watched, occasionally glancing at the road, but nonetheless laughing maniacally at the sight before her, remaining unnoticed by the other girl. She brought up her fist and punched the center of the wheel, which emitted a loud beep. When Bunny didn't notice, Mina irritably pummeled the horn until Bunny glanced her way, who started in shock. She promptly switched off the music and glanced sheepishly at ther friend.

"How long have you been there?" Bunny demanded, feeling embarassed. 

"Only a minute," responded her friend as her body shook with laughter. "Geez, Bunny, you airhead! You wouldn't have noticed if I had smashed headlong into your car!"

The two girls started talking over the hum of their two cars about the day before them.

"Ooh, I can't wait 'till History! I heard Ms. Taikono was really mean, though," worried Bunny thoughtfully.

"Really? Amy said she was 'positively wonderful'," said Mina, playfully imitating their blue-haired friend in a high-pitched voice.

"Well, Amy thinks that of all teachers," responded Bunny, laughing. For the next few minutes, the two teenagers talked about teenager-crap until their high school came into view.

"Well, Bun," said Mina as the two girls parked their cars. "I guess I'll see you in passing. Have a good first-period!" Bunny bid her friend goodbye as she headed to her homeroom. When she got there, she was greeted by a tall girl with auburn hair pulled into a ponytail and a black sleeveless top paired with a green skirt, perfectly matched with her trademark rosebud earrings.

"Lita!" cried Bunny, pulling the reddening Sailor Jupiter into a hug. "I didn't know you were in this class! Wicked, I got Lita in homeroom!" she exalted.

Just then the first bell pealed out, signaling the start of their class. Students started pouring into the room and taking their seats according to the seating chart on the board. As soon as order was restored, the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Whiteberry.

"Also, class," she added. "We have one new student. Tara, if you could introduce yourself...?" she gestured toward a quivering girl near the back. She slowly stood and approached the teacher. Bunny inspected her curiously. _Mouse brown hair, brown eyes, glasses..._ she thought, nonplussed. _I wonder what she's like..._

When Tara reached the front of the class, she cleared her throat and spoke softly. "My name is Tara Leana," she said, "And I came to Juuban High from California, where I tutored American students in the Japanese language. I am happy to be back in Tokyo," she finished, with a small smile. She bowed and returned to her seat.

"Could I have a volunteer to show her around at lunch?" asked the teacher. Bunny's hand flew into the air. She loved meeting new people. "Okay, Bunny," Ms. Whiteberry pointed at the blonde teenager, who turned around in her seat and grinned at Tara, who sheepishly smiled back.

* * *

At lunch, Bunny was true to her word and met Tara in the office, as the agreement said. 

"Hi," she said cheerily, sticking out her hand. Tara took it, tentatively. 

"Hi. Nice to meet you... um..."

"Bunny," Bunny supplied, not offended in the slightest. "Well, lets be off! Lunch is only twenty minutes, after all."

The two girls walked around the school and soon got to know each other. Tara turned out to be very nice and very smart. She was, as Bunny was, interested in the moon. Tara found herself telling Bunny all about herself and her activities in California. By the time the bell rang, they were great friends.

"Wanna come over later this week?" offered Bunny, taking out a piece of paper and hastily copying her number. 

"Sure, Bunny!" smiled Tara, no longer shy in the slightest. "Cool," she said, taking the paper. "I'll call you after school. say, what's your next class?" 


	2. Chapter Two

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

Any questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter Two** The first week of school went by quickly for Bunny. She was greatly looking forward to her coming sleepover scheduled on Friday. It promised to be a blast- Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Tara, and herself all at Amy's huge house- it would be awesome. Although Bunny and her four friends tended to be closed up in their own little clique, they were all perfectly willing to let Tara in. Why, they didn't know.

On Tuesday, Bunny got a call from Darien, who had been touring the US.

"Darien!" Bunny cried. "Oh, I missed you! How was America!"

"Oh, it was amazing," responded her lover on the other line. "So many places to see! Bunny, how about I see you tomorrow. I'll meet you on campus at four, okay?"

"Sure," smiled Bunny, who had visited Darien's college many times before, and had become a regular visitor. "Oh, I can't wait! You gotta tell me all about it!"

"Right, I'll see you then," Darien said. "I love you."

"I love you too," responded Bunny. "Hey, I think you picked up a bit of an accent in the States!"

The next day, Bunny drove onto the campus with Avril Lavigne blaring on the stereo. When she caught sight of Darien, she drove up and leaped out of the car to throw her arms around him and kiss him passionately. When they broke apart, Bunny was crying. 

"Hey, stop that," Darien said gently, wiping her eye with his finger. "What's wrong?"

"Darien, I've missed you so much, is all. It was so lonley over here." Bunny sobbed. Darien smiled softly.

"Well, I'm here now," he said quietly. "It's okay."

The two walked around the school for a while talking, and Bunny realized that she was happier than she had ever been when Darien was gone.

* * *

On Thursday night, Bunny sat doing her math when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it, expecting to meet her mother. Instead, on the other side of the threshold stood a tall girl with pigtails identical to Bunny's, with the exception that they were bright pink. Her eyes burned a curious shade of scarlet, and her expression was fiery and determined. She was dressed in an black medieval-type shirt with sleeves that hung low from her creamy arms and tight pink flares with orange flames erupting from the bottom. She put the last touch on the outfit with jet black knee-high boots. 

Bunny took one look at her before clutching the girl in her arms. "Rini!" she cried. "Rini! You're back! You've grown so much..." Rini returned the hug , screaming equally loud. 

"Bunny, it's so good to see you! I'm so glad to be back, this is so cool, wow..." After the two had calmed down, Bunny sat her daughter down and demanded an explanation.

"Well," Rini said thoughtfully, playing with her hair with two dainty fingers. "They agreed to let me return because I've undergone the training so I can be a scout too! A real one, like you guys! But they said I was different. Since I was the princess, they said I shouldn't be a regular scout. Actually," she said, blushing, "I kinda asked Mama to talk them out of making me regular scout, cuz, you know, I didn't really want to. It's kinda weird, you know..."

Bunny watched her daughter in fascination. She was a true teenager! Bunny remembered the pudgy little girl she knew from before. Now, she sat and looked at a near mirror-image: over-cheerful expression, playing absentmidedly with her hair... Bunny couldn't believe it.

"So instead of a scout, they called me a princess warrior, so I get to wear this gorgeous dress and I get this scepter and EVERYTHING! it's so cool! And on my sixteenth birthday, I went to the ball with the dress, and seven guys asked me out! SEVEN!" Bunny grinned. Despite their complicated relationship, it was almost like talking to one of her friends. It is just something I'll have to get used to, Bunny decided.

* * *

On Friday, the seven girls (Rini had joined in on the occasion, posing as Bunny's sister returned from a trip) lay splayed on the floor of Amy's room, each doing various activities. Lita and Rini were quizzing Tara from one of those cheap quiz books, Raye was the only one watching the movie playing on the big-screen TV, and Amy was making popcorn in the kitchen while Bunny and Mina gorged on the already-made popcorn. 

As the night wore on, the girls settled down to set up sleeping bags on the ground for a night of hilarios anecdotes and ghost stories. Tara felt like a true part of the group, and Rini felt like she had never left. Eventually, they all dozed off. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, one would wake up, then wake someone else up, and soon everyone was awake again. If Amy's mother got annoyed, she kept quiet.

They were all awake at four when a setting full moon made its appearance in the dawn-tinted sky through the window. Bunny stopped talking and diverted her attention to it. Within seconds, each and every girl was staring at the moon. If someone had walked in to the total silence, they would have thought that the girls were all quite insane. However, as the moon disappeared behind a tall pine, the talking soon rose again and they all seemed quite sane, were it not for the fact that they were talking calmly at four in the morning.

At eleven, the girls all bid each other good bye and left Amy's house. Rini and Bunny started home while Mina decided to take a bus to the mall.

"Do you want to come?" she asked. 

"Nah, we gotta head home," Rini responded. "But we'll see ya later!"

"K, Peace!" grinned Mina as they turned opposite directions.

When Bunny and Rini got home, they had lunch and did each other's nails while watching a movie. Bunny's mind, however, was not on the movie nor her daughter's nails. She reflected on how wonderful it was to have her whole family home. She hoped to go out for dinner that night with her future husband and future daughter. Suddenly, she was jerked out of her thoughts by the phone's shrill ringing. She ran to answer it, blowing hastily on her drying fingers.

"Bunny? That you?" said an upset voice on the other line. 

"Yeah, 's me," responded Bunny, pushing Diana out of her way to sit down. "Mina?"

"No time for chat," said Mina hurriedly. "Bunny, I just saw Darien! Did you know he was home?"

"Yeah, he called Tuesday," responded Bunny. "But-"

"No time," she interrupted. "Listen. I just saw him with Tara."

"Oh cool, they met!" smiled Bunny.

"Shut up for a second!" interrupted Mina again, finally losing patience. "I saw them _hugging_ in a restaurant! Real close-like. Like they're going out!"

Bunny was silent for a second. No. Darien would not cheat on her. It was impossible! Mina was always reliable, but Bunny found this bit of information a little too much. "No." she said promptly. "You're wrong. He... he wouldn't."

"I'm so sorry, Bunny, but you should have seen it. There was no mistaking it." Her voice had a sort of finality to it, which angered Bunny.

"I don't care. You're wrong. You're wrong!" With that, she slammed down the phone and ran to her room where she collapsed on her bed in tears. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

Any questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter Three** "Bunny?" Rini stood behind Bunny's locked door and knocked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Rini expected a scream, maybe something like "Go away", but instead the resident said, "Rini? That you?"

"Yeah," the pink haired one responded, relieved. "Can I please come in?"

"Um..." responded the voice from inside, "I don't know. I guess so. You're old enough to understand it now, I guess."

Rini was a little taken aback. She instantly assumed it was about guys or sex, but now that Bunny was destined for the man she loved, she no longer had any problems. What could possibly be wrong?

Rini was let in by a teary-eyed Bunny, who then collapsed back on the bed in a huff. Rini took her mother's hand and whispered to her.

"Bunny. What happened?" The blonde girl slowly raised her head to look dejectedly at the product of her and Darien's supposed love.It had never occured to her that things might change and not end up the way they were supposed to be. 

"Um, Mina just called," responded Bunny in a croaky voice. "She said that she saw Darien." She was speaking so slowly that Rini never knew when she was finished talking because she kept pausing to sniff sorrowfully.

"Well, okay, that's good, isn't it?" Rini said hopefully, not grasping what the problem was. Bunny shook her head angrily.

"No. No! That's not it. Just listen." Bunny cried, still speaking haltingly. "She saw him at a restaurant." Here she paused for so long that Rini had to wonder if _this_ was the problem, or if there was even a problem at all. But then her mother continued.

"She saw him at a restaurant. With... with..." Rini held her breath, not daring to believe what she thought Bunny was about to say. Darien was with someone at a restaurant that she would be upset about? Who?

"With... Tara." Bunny finished finally. Rini couldn't stop the relieved laugh frm bursting forth. Bunny glared at her hatefully.

"Come on, Bunny!" wheezed Rini, chuckling. "Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Because that's not all Mina saw!" exploded Bunny loudly. "She said they were hugging. Really, really close. She emphasized 'really'."

Rini was astonished. "You think Darien's cheating on you... with Tara?" Bunny nodded tearfully.

"That's not all that bothers me," she continued. "Didn't Tara always remind you of someone that you couldn't place? It was Darien! They're perfect for eachother! Not only that, but Tara is perfect herself, with her good looks and her smarts and her kindness... Darien would choose her over me any day!"

Rini was now fighting to hide her own tears. Not her father! He wouldn't do this to her! "But he wouldn't, Bunny. He loves you. It's you two that are meant for eachother, not him and Tara. It's destiny, Bunny!"

"Okay, well say he's not cheating on me. Forget that. What about this: what if the only reason he stays with me... is because we get married in the future? What if he doesn't really want to, but it's is obligation, so he has to? What would it be like under different circumstances?"

"Bunny," Rini whispered, squeezing her mother's hand. "_He loves you._ That's all you need to know. You can whine and moan all you want, but it's true. He loves you and that's why he stays with you."

Bunny was silent for a while. Finally she looked at her daughter with a smile. "You're right," she said softly. "You're right."

* * *

Bunny thought that everything was back to normal, but when she went back to school on Monday, she noticed herself a little more distant with Tara than usual. She tried to avoid her and caught herself shooting hateful glances at the girl. No matter how much better she felt, no matter what the truth was, Bunny stood by what she had said. She was jealous of Tara. 

Tara noticed the distance. At lunch she approached Bunny hopefully.

"Hey, Bunny! How are you?" Bunny did not look at her. In fact, she kept on walking as if Tara hadn't said anything. Tara stopped and watched her friend walk away. She did not trust herself to pursue this; she had utter confidence in the fact that she would burst into tears on the next word she said. 

She turned on her heel and ran as far away as possible. After a few minutes she stopped and stood panting. Unfortunately, her glasses magnified the tears running down her cheeks. Just then the bell rang. She cursed under her breath and headed to her class.

* * *

At home, Bunny sat in her room. _What have I done?_ she thought, catching a tear on her finger. She sat there for a while, going over what had transpired at school. After an hour or two, she decided to drop by Tara's house. She had shown it to Bunny once on the way home from school.

About ten minutes later, Bunny pulled up in Tara's driveway. She walked slowly up to the door and knocked tentatively. Seconds later, a tearstained Tara appeared.

"Bunny!" she cried in surprise. "What...what are you doing here?" Bunny kept her gaze down, not able to meet her friend's gaze. 

"Um," she said quietly. "I came to apologize. Can I...?" 

"Oh! Oh, sure, come in." Tara opened the door wider to admit Bunny. When she got in, she instantly stopped, tranfixed. Covering the walls were dozens of posters, paintings and sculptures of butterflies. Also, actual butterflies and their beauty were captured silently in wooden frames that lined the walls. All Bunny could do was stare.

"Wow. This house is gorgeous!" Tara blushed.

"Thanks," she responded. She motioned for Bunny to sit. "I'll go get some tea," she added.

"So, do you live all alone?" Bunny called. Tara's disembodied voice replied.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was little. I used to have foster parents, but when I turned sixteen, they let me live alone. Do you take sugar?"

"Yes, please," responded Bunny. When Tara emerged from the kitchen, Bunny noticed a tiny silver butterfly charm dangling from a chain around her neck. 

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Bunny breathed, pointing at the charm. Tara blushed again.

"Thank you. My father gave it to me before he died," she responded, sitting down.

After they had both settled down and finished their tea, Bunny said, "Look, Tara, I just came to apologize for being such a jerk. I just heard a rumor..." Bunny said, bending the truth a bit, "But it wasn't true. I'm really sorry. Can we still be friends?" Tara smiled at her, then looked down sheepishly. Bunny was glad she didn't ask what the rumor was.

"Of course," Tara said warmly. "You know Bunny, I've always kind of admired you. You have great friends, you're pretty and popular... I'm really glad we're friends." 

Bunny didn't know what to say. All this time she'd been jealous of Tara, the girl had actually been jealous of _her_! 

She was just about to say something else when a huge explosion rocked the house. They both jumped up, alarmed, when another shook them and they tumbled to the floor. A third blast threw them from the house. They hit the ground outside, and Tara was knocked unconscious when her head smacked the hard cement. Bunny stared in horror at the flaming house.

She noticed Tara. She crawled over to her, cradling a broken arm. She was about to try and tend to her friend when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well well well. What have we here? The Great Sailor Moon, crushed, broken. What is there to be done?" Bunny whirled and gasped in horror. Darien stood there, a dark smile on his lips. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

Any questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter Four**

Darien stood there, a dark smile on his lips. He was dressed as Tuxedo Mask. Bunny gasped.

"Darien! What... what is..." Bunny moaned confusedly, still clutching her arm. 

"What's wrong?" smirked Darien, his voice growing louder. "Don't you remember us?"

The pain in her arm was fuzzing her head, she was so confused... the world swirled before her eyes as she began to sway on the spot. _What's going on... wh..._ She began to fall, but a strong hand caught her and pulled her roughly back up.

"I don't think so," Darien whispered as Bunny's vision began to clear. His voice was now booming, filled with pure evil and hatred.

"Who are you?" Bunny whispered, her voice barely audible. The black mist behind Darien now swirled and crackled like thunder. When he answered, it seemed like the smoke was answering, too.

"Our time has come," the entity roared, making Bunny's ears throb. "Today is the day you will die, Sailor Moon." As it spoke, the mist whirled dangerously. Suddenly, it began to form into a shape. It soon began to resemble a woman. As it became more distictive, Bunny could see a long violet dress, fiery red hair and an ebony-black tiara with a scarlet beryl fastened at the top. Her eyes shone in a pure black. Bunny was now face-to-face with Queen Beryl.

"Remember me?" Beryl cackled , stepping forward. "But that's not all. We are the formation of all the powers you have fought, Sailor Moon. Included in us are myself, Queen Metalia, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, and lastly Nephrenia. We have all joined together and let go of the weakness of individuality in order to form one power that will destroy you!"

Bunny fought to remain standing as she answered. "But I... we... killed you. We destroyed you all." Beryl nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our deaths were truly an obstacle in our conjoining. However, as you, we were reborn, although far away from Earth or the Moon Kingdom. We were reborn in a place of lost souls, a place that no mortal will ever see. However, we, as the opposition of the Moon Kingdom, had a different life burning inside us. We are not mortals. We will always be reborn. It seems that all who oppose the force of goodness contain inside them a pure soul of evil which can never die. Thus we will never die. Until..."

Bunny's gaze shot up. "Until what?" she cried. Beryl scowled.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sailor Moon." She replied. "Although there is but one way to destroy us, it is impossible for any mortal. It is a feat completely unatainable by the likes of you." 

Sailor Moon stared at Beryl in horror as Darien, smirking, joined the wicked Queen and kissed her hand. It was then that Bunny noticed that her lover's eyes also blazed a sinister raven-black.

"The reign of the Moon Kingdom has gone on quite long enough," said Darien. "It is time for the rightful queen to step up to her throne." 

"And now," cried Beryl, her voice now a horrifying mixture of all the evil in the universe, "We will destroy every trace of the mighty Moon Kingdom!

"Ah," she added suddenly. "I have forgotten. We cannot conduct a proper revenge without everyone involved in our defeat." Very abruptly, there was a flash of light and Bunny found herself in her scout uniform. 

"What the-?!" Bunny whirled when she heard the voice behind her. She gasped in utter shock; there stood the other nine scouts, all of the inners, plus her sixteen-year old daughter and the outer scouts. It was Mina, now Sailor Venus, who had spoken. She stared at Sailor Moon.

"How did I get here?" she demanded. "Why am-" she stopped talking abruptly when she saw everyone else beside her, as well as Tuxedo mask standing next to Queen Beryl. Her shock immidiately turned to terror. "Bunny," she whispered urgently. "What's going on?"

"Guys!" Bunny cried. "How did... " she blanched. "Oh no... they brought you here? And you, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto? _Saturn_?"

The outer scouts did indeed look thouroughly shocked, as they had just been in the 30th century. "Sailor Moon? How did we get here?" Pluto gasped.

"Guys..." Bunny gulped. This could not be happening. It was then she noticed Tara a few feet away, coming to. _Oh no! What will she think... what will I do?!_ She gulped again, and made herself continue.

"All of our old enemies were... reborn. They've come back for revenge. All of them. Wiseman, Nepherenia... all of them. And they..." she paused in order to control her shaking voice. "They're controlling Darien. They've captured him."

"Wrong again, Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask from behind her. "I'm still perfectly conscious. I realized that I was mistaken in thinking that being the King of the Earth and Moon, being your husband... was my only destiny. I was truly meant to be here, at Beryl's side, and at the side of all of your foes, Sailor Moon. This is where I belong."

"No!" The word erupted from behind Bunny, coming from the throat of her future daughter. Lady Selene, formerly Sailor ChibiMoon, stepped up to stand beside her mother. Bunny gasped when she saw her, for she hadn't noticed her daughters new attire.

She wore a uniform which was, at first glance, deceptively simlar to the regular outfit, with minor differences that let her royalty shine through. Beneath the traditional sailor collar colored deep violet, she wore a white top with flaring sleeves, resembling the medieval style. Her top faded softly into the deep indigo of the skirt, which reached her mid-thigh. Tied around her waist was a ribbon of a pale red. Her creamy legs were cut short with a pair of boots of the purest white, which also faded into a dark purple by the time it reached the bottom. Her hair was tied into the usual buns but accented with two hairpins placed symmetrically on her head of three feathers, symbolizing the Royal Moon Family. Her scarlet eyes were framed by the crescent moon mark which oth she and her mother shared. On her chest was a golden brooch with four crescent moons, joined at the bases and pointing out in four different directions. In her slender fingers she held a dawn-tinted scepter, dainty and lightweight attached to a crescent moon made of pure gold with a large pearl attached in the center. Bunny was amazed how majestic and noble her once-small daughter looked. 

"No!" repeated Lady Selene. "I will not believe you. They've possessed you again- my father would never say that." Her voice had a final, determined tone to it. She turned to face Sailor Moon. "Don't believe him, Sailor Moon. This isn't Darien. This isn't Papa."

Bunny's eyes were desperate, She wanted so much to believe her daughter, but deep inside she just didn't know anymore. She looked pleadingly at the strong woman before her. "How do you know? How can you be sure?" Her words were just whispers. Lady Selene never faltered.

"Look into his eyes. This isn't the man we know." she said simply.

"Enough!" Beryl shouted quite suddenly. "This has gone on long enough. We will finish this now!"

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "We will destroy you, just as we did before! Your pride will be your death!"

Sailor Mars nodded, stepping foward to join Lita. "That's right. You may have gotten stronger, but so have we!"

Mercury and Venus appeared at the side of their friends. "We, together will fight, and bring about your end," Mercury said bravely. Venus added, "We will end the terror with which you have destroyed the lives of innocent people!"

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn all came forward, finishing a line of ten sailor senshi, standing determinedly before their foe. "Serenity," Saturn smiled. "We have returned to serve you, as we always will." Sailor Moon returned the smile, but then she turned to look at Beryl, and there was nothing but hate in her eyes.

"We will destroy you. Today is the day _you_ will die!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

Any questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter Five**

Voices. 

Tara heard dim voices, some she recognized, some she didn't. 

She started to sit up, but a searing pain in her abdomen made her change her mind. She lay still as memories flooded back into her head. Bunny. Her house. Explosion. Seeing the ground come ever closer, then- black.

At length, she resolved to open one eye. _ One..._ she counted in her head. two... three. One eye flicked open, and she instantly wished it hadn't. She stared at the reckage of her once-beautiful home. Suddenly, a roar filled ears. Her hair flicked around wildly, as if a sudden wind had picked up. More voices.

"Our time has come." A gigantic, horrifying voice. But then another voice, saying the same thing, at the same time. It was one she recognized, but from where? However, it didn't seem like the voice she recognized, somehow. There was something different about it. It seemed to emanate in evil. "Today is the day you will die, Sailor Moon."

Tara blinked. Sailor Moon? That superhero? Her hand shifted to clutch the familiar locket around her neck, which had thankfully stayed on. A rushing pain caught up to her, and she lost consciousness again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voices. 

More voices. Make them stop...please...

"The reign of the Moon Kingdom has gone on quite long enough," said the familiar-but-not-familiar voice. Something about that made her want to look to see what it was. However, she remained still for a few seconds as she condidered the least painful way to do it. 

At long last, Tara shifted and turned slightly so she could see behind her. However, there was no way to move without at least a little pain. She supposed she had broken a rib. 

As she turned, more of the scene behind her became visible. She saw a woman, a man in a tuxedo, and... it couldn't be! 

Tara struggled to get a better view, but forcing her ribs to rest against the hard cement made her have to stifle a cry. She stared hard at the other person and... yes, it was! Sailor Moon!

They talked some more, but the searing pain in her abdomen made it near-impossible to concentrate, until nine other people very suddenly appeared behind Sailor Moon. Her jaw dropped open, but she didn't really comprehend what she had just seen. 

Tara quickly recognized three of the people who had appeared as sailor scouts, another as Sailor V. _Wow,_ she thought absentmindedly._ Lotta people..._

Upon closer inspection, Tara guessed that the remaining five people were just more sailor scouts. She decided to listen to find out what was going on. Sailor Moon spoke shakily.

"... reborn. They've come back for revenge. All of them. Wiseman, Nepherenia... all of them. And they...they're controlling Darien. They've captured him." Tara jumped at the mention of the name Darien. Her eyes flicked to the man in the tuxedo, studied him. _Oh... my..._ she thought in pure terror. It _was_ Darien! Again, the pain caught up to her and she knew no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After she said this, Bunny again glanced towards Tara, who was struggling to stand. **(In case there is any confusion, the beginning of this chapter took place a few minutes before the end of the last chapter, and now this is right where the last one left off, and Tara is waking up again. I'll stop now.) **She stared straight into Bunny's eyes, and Bunny was terrified at the thoughts that might be racing through her head this very minute.

"Then let the games begin!" cried Beryl, who threw up one arm. Smoke appeared from behind her and engulfed both her and Darien. The smoke shifted and writhed until it formed two separate beings, Beryl and Darien having disappeared. One the scouts recognized as Wiseman, the other was none other than Pharaoh 90. When they spoke, they did so as one.

"We have come for what is ours," the two hissed. Identical twin hands reached out of the smoke and shot, like a snake, towards Selene and Hotaru. 

The hands grabbed the girls around the necks and dragged them in, the girls thrashing and shrieking. 

"No!" cried Bunny, making to rush forward, but a strong hand held her back. 

"No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto was the one who held her. Bunny stared up at her, tears welling in her eyes. The woman was then silent. When she turned to look, she saw the smoke clearing. Wiseman and Pharaoh 90 were gone, and in their place were none other than Wicked Lady and Mistress 9. Wicked Lady smirked.

"So, Sailor Moon,"she said, her voice so different than what it was only too recently. It was brimming with malice and hate. "The time has come."

"We will fight you, a fight I guarantee you won't see the end of." Mistress 9 added acidly. Bunny blinked tears from her eyes. 

"No," she whispered, her gaze shifting between the two young women. "_No_,"

"Yes," replied her daughter. "We have returned to pay you back for what you have done."

Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady each extended an arm, palm open, pointing straight at Sailor Moon's forehead. "_Blood Raven Sacrifice_!"

A pink beam shot out out of the palm of Wicked Lady, while a purple beam shot from Mistress 9's. The two rays combined and formed a black beam, arcing toward Sailor Moon. As it rapidly drew nearer, it took the shape of a raven, soaring as blood-red eyes burned deep in the sockets.

"_Mars Flame Sniper!_" A fiery arrow shot toward the bird while Raye's voice rang out into the void. It struck the bird squarley in the heart, and it vanished. Bunny's breath came out in gasps as she turned to face Sailor Mars, whose flaming bow had also vanished. her faint smile told of her utmost gratitude while her eyes gave away her complete terror.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Amy and Mina shouted, each aiming at one of the foes. However, before they could let loose, Bunny leaped in front of them.

"No!" she cried. "That is Hotaru and Rini! We can't attack them!" Mina looked annoyed, but sympathetic.

"Bunny, we have no choice. They've been taken over, now they are our enemies."

"She's right," Neptune said, not meeting the eyes of her leader. "But if we defeat our true enemy, they'll be fine, back to normal." Bunny wiped a tear from her eye and forced a smile.

"I'm so sorry, I just hate having to do this. But you're right, we have no choice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tara watched as the Sailor Senshi sang out attack after attack, leaving their enemy completely unharmed. Her teeth gritted involuntarily, and her hand moved on its own accord to clutch the butterfly locket.

Occasionally, they would all join to send out a Sailor Planet attack, but it wasn't anywhere near strong enough, as two of the scouts were missing. 

_Oh, I wish there were something I could do..._ throught Tara helplessly. In her mind was a horrifying mixture of confusion, rage, sorrow, and utter defenselessness. There she stood as the scouts risked their lives to defeat this monster. There must be _something,_ she could do! Her hand clenched around her butterfly locket as her rage built, until she couldn't take it any more, there were so many emotions building up inside of her. Some were torturous but familiar, others completely alien. Finally she succumbed, and let her emotions and instincts take over. She grabbed the locket and snapped it off of the chain, lifted it high above her head and shouted- 

"_The power of the earth and the moon unite!... Terra Luna Power!_" 


	6. Chapter Six

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

Any questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter Six**

Sailor Moon froze right before letting loose with the last attack her strength would permit. Did she just hear that? She turned to face Tara and gasped in shock.

Before her eyes emerald-and-white ribbons flowed from out of nowhere and surrounded Tara. Slowly, they parted to reveal a sailor scout uniform. She wore orange boots that laced up her calf with vermilion straps. Her skirt was a forest-green at the base, which then faded into a deep azure before turning into a soft brown. The sailor collar was a sea-blue while the bow behind her was the beautiful color of fire, turning from orange to yellow. The glasses vanished and her eyes turned from the regular brown to a bright, dancing violet. Her hair flowed out behind her and reached down to her ankles as opposed to the old shoulder-length. Natural-looking red streaks zipped into her mouse-brown hair so that it looked shiny and thick. Violet-gloved hands parted in front of her chest to reveal a dark green bow in which was nestled her butterfly locket. She breathed softly, as if experiencing her first living breath. 

"Hello, Sailor Moon," she said, her voice impressing in them the music of a lark. "I'm sorry I'm late. My name is Sailor Earth."

Nobody said a word. Even Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady were silent, staring in awe at the newest senshi. Sailor Moon had lost the control of her voice momentarily, until she finally spoke.

"Sailor Earth," she breathed. "How is it possible that there is another sailor scout? I don't remember you." Tara smiled apologetically, some sadness clouding her face.

"I'm afraid there's no time for that right now, Sailor Moon. If you'll remember, you were in the middle of a fight." Sailor Earth remarked. Bunny blinked. Why wasn't she concerned? Didn't she realize that they didn't stand a chance against this new enemy? The new scout seemed to read her mind as she replied.

"Sailor Moon, it is not hopeless. If you concentrate, you will remember." Bunny stared at her, confused, but tried her best. Suddenly, she knew what to do, and it came naturally, as if she had known all along. Strength flowed through her that seemed to come from Tara. She nodded and smiled to Earth, who returned the gesture. They stepped up and stood next to each other as Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady prepared to fight. 

They eached raised a hand and cried out into the expectant silence, "_The powers of the earth and moon unite! Terra Luna Ressurection!_" Much like with Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady, two strands of power arced into the air, white from Moon and green from Earth. They twined together to form a shining silver light that shot into the heavens, which formed a shimmering dove that spiraled back down, headed for the two evil women.

The dove split into two separate halves, two gliding wings which folded to form two silver butterflies, who descended down to the earth and put themselves face-to-face with the captured sailor scouts. Suddenly, they dove, in perfect synchronization, into the hearts of the women. They each cried out and collapsed. Sailor Moon exhaled vehemently and ran over to the motionless bodies. As she watched, the flowing black dresses changed back into the sailor scout uniforms, but the two still lay lifelessly. Bunny jumped when she heard the voice behind her.

"It's all right, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Earth. "As soon as we defeat our enemy, they'll be fine."

"The question is," said Jupiter from behind the two, "How many more enemies will our enemy send out?" Tara shook her head. 

"I don't know. There's no way of telling. We'll just have to see."

"You won't have to wait long, sailors," said a voice. They all turned around to face their new threat. Bunny's breath caught in her throat as she saw the body of her lover lying on the ground near Lady Selene and Sailor Saturn. Standing over it was Nephrenia.

Bunny's rage took over as she struggled against Mercry and Venus to get to the evil queen. "What have you done with him, you monster?!" she yelled, her eyes blazing a hateful azure. "_What have you done?_" Nephrenia smirked.

"We have no further need for him," the queen remarked casually. "Before we had only strength enough to change forms or snatch away a few of you pitiful little girls. We needed to speak through him, but we have collected sufficient energy to speak of out own power." Sailor Pluto stared in horror.

"Your saying you were all but powerless before, and now you've used our attacks to use against us?" she cried, aghast.

Sailor Earth stepped forward. "Nephrenia, are you prepared to die?"

Everyone was silent. The scouts stared at her for the suddenness and impossibilty of what she said. Nephrenia finally broke the tension as she burst into laughter, a horrifying sound that made them all shudder. Sailor Earth, however, did not move. She looked completely calm.

"Honestly, Sailor Brats," Nephrenia chuckled as she regained her composure. "Will you never learn? You might have defeated me once, but just barely. You haven't gotten any stronger since then. I... or should I say, we.... have." Tara shook her head.

"Wrong. We are stronger. We are all here- Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Lady Selene, and all of the scouts of this solar system. All of them are here." Nephrenia waggled a finger annoyingly at Earth.

"Now where on Earth did you get that idea?" she smirked. "I see nine scouts here, not twelve as you say. Or have you forgotten how you yourself defeated poor Selene and Saturn? And the dying Endymion that lies before you? They cannot help you." 

"They are here in spirit, after we defeated them. In doing so we freed them from your bind. Their spirits will help us." Sailor Moon walked forward, placing her hand on Tara's shoulder. 

"We will defeat you, Nephrenia," Bunny said, the confidence apparent in her voice. "As Sailor Earth asked you earlier, are you prepared to die?"

Nephrenia didn't look remotely so cocky anymore. Rather, she looked a bit concerned, but she quickly hid it on her face before replying. "Fine, have it that way, pitiful humans. I suppose you never _will_ learn. The power that is accumulated here is beyong your comprehension. Be assured, O Great Queen Serenity, today you will die." 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Maiden Of the Earth**  
by TerraLuna 

Any questions, email me! My address is ravenwing@antisocial.com . Have fun!

**Chapter Seven**

Queen Nephrenia held out her long ebony scepter in front of her chest. Very suddenly, a strong gust picked up and hurled her long raven-colored hair in every direction. The effect gave her the look of pure evil, with her dark eyes closed tightly as she concentrated ever more power. Sailor Earth gasped in shock and spun around to face Sailor Moon.

"Quick, Sailor Moon," she cried, the wind growing louder and cloaking her shouts. "Gather your scouts! We must prepare to attack!" Bunny looked behind her, half expecting her friends to have already fled in terror, but there they were, looking determined. Their confidence spilled into her and gave her strength to speak.

"Come on, Scouts, we have to fight," she said loudly. Without a word, her friends gathered into a circle and joined hands. Tara concentrated on the souls of the three unconsious bodies lying behind her and focused it into her own being. As if a command, she lifted her arms into the air, and Sailor Moon and Venus' hands went with hers. Almost immidiately, all hands were lifted into the sky and a massive surge of power shook the earth.

_"Venus Power!"_ cried Mina, yelling into the chaos and din. The other scouts followed suit.

_ "Mercury Power!"_

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

Bunny and Tara shouted together. _ "Terra Luna Power!"_ A second shockwave rocked them, nearly knocking them off their feet. Queen Nephrenia was attacked relentlessly, sending wave after wave of black force through her scepter. Still the circle of scouts stood strong.

_"Sailor..."_ yelled Sailor Earth. _"Planet..."_ echoed the other scouts.

_ "POWER!"_ shouted Sailor Moon, and her voice reverberated into the white sky which had formed a few seconds before.

A white force formed at the center of their circle. They could all feel it. It grew larger and larger, consuming each and everyone there. As it enveloped Nephrenia, she shrieked once and was gone. Silence reigned as the white sky slowly faded back into the street outside Tara's scorched house.

Sailor Moon and Earth appeared with the other scouts standing behind them, including Sailor Saturn, Lady Selene, and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon rushed to Sailor Saturn and her daughter and embraced them both. She then approached her lover and kissed him passionately. "Are you three all right?" she demanded, terrified.

"Yes, we're fine," replied Tuxedo Mask, smiling at her. He took her hand and they turned to face their friends together.

"We won," Sailor Moon whispered. "We destroyed them."

"And now," added Tuxedo Mask, "Their souls can finally rest."

Lady Selene walked up to join her parents. "Our destiny has come to pass. The Moon Kingdom can exist peacefully," she said quietly. Suddenly, their apparel slowly faded from their battle clothing into royal attire. Standing before the nine scouts were Small Lady, King Endymion, and Queen Serenity. They all stooped to bow before their king, queen and princess as their clothing too changed into flowing dresses.

After a minute, Princess Earth walked forward. "I believe it's time, my Queen," she smiled sadly. "for me to reveal my true identity.

"You see, Queen Serenity, I am not an average Sailor Scout. I was not meant to exist. I have no place in this universe, as you can see. Nobody here remembers me because I have no past. The truth, is, I do not know how I came into being. I am a mistake.

"I realized long ago that I must be just some stray scout, somehow decieved into believing that I represented the planet Earth. There is no real solution, other than I don't belong here." Tara's eyes were cast down. "I don't belong anywhere."

"That's not true, my daughter," said a voice. They all turned to look. A gasp emitted from everyone in total unison.

Standing there was a man who had a certain familarity about him. Endymion watched him in awe. The man walked up to Tara. "You do belong here," he remarked quietly.

Before she could reply, he continued. "I am King Endymion. And you are my daughter," he said simply. There was silence. Finally, the man turned to Endymion- the one standing next to Queen Serenity. "I am your father, Endymion," he said.

Serenity's husband staggered as memories flooded back into him. Finally, he looked at the newcomer and embraced him. He then went over to Tara and kissed her on the cheek. "My sister," he said simply. They took each other's hands and held them tightly as the two of them smiled. The elder king approached them, also smiling.

"The reason you do not remember anything," he said to Sailor Earth, "is that you weren't meant to- until now. Who can question the way these things work? All that is important is that the royal Earth and Moon families have finally been completely joined. There shall be peace between us for all of eternity," he added to Queen Serenity.

Without a word, he smiled and was gone. Lady Selene, Sailor Earth, King Endymion and Queen Serenity all embraced as one while the nine princesses looked on with tear stained cheeks. All eyes closed at once and they suddenly appeared in the moon castle, and the royal family took its place in their home and destiny. 

**~*~*~*~*~*End.*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
